We are proposing a two-year research project to develop and pilot test a perinatal HIV prevention program for Latinas in SC. This study will be called Empowering Latinas to Lash Out Against AIDS/STIs (ELLAS). ELLAS means "the women" in Spanish. The first year will consist of a cross-sectional study utilizing a survey with pregnant Latinas to gather data regarding their knowledge, beliefs and attitudes about HIV/AIDS transmission, intention to take an HIV test and knowledge about the testing and counseling being offered and administered by health care providers. The survey will also explore the sources Latina women prefer to use to obtain messages on HIV testing and education. In addition, we will use focus groups to explore more in-depth factors and possible barriers related to a Latina's decision to seek early prenatal care (during the first trimester) and to take the HIV test during her pregnancy. We will also conduct interviews with health care providers to determine any perceived barriers to counseling and administering the HIV (and other STI) test to pregnant Latinas in South Carolina. Quantitative and qualitative data will be analyzed to support the development of a culturally tailored ELLAS intervention that will address all of the issues identified in the preliminary assessment. Data analyses will start in year one and end in year two of the study. During the second year of the study, we will develop and pilot test the ELLAS Program. Culturally tailored materials such as Spanish videos on the benefits of early prenatal care and HIV testing to prevent perinatal transmission will be developed for use by the health care providers, culturally appropriate materials and messages will also be developed for dissemination among the Latino communities and a training will be created to assist health care facilities provide culturally appropriate care to their pregnant Latina patients. The messages and methods for the activities will be based on the information gathered from the formative assessment. We are proposing a two-year research project to develop and pilot test a perinatal HIV prevention program (Empowering Latinas to Lash Out Against AIDS/STIs (ELLAS)) for Latinas in SC. The intervention program will be developed based on data collected from Latinas (knowledge, beliefs and attitudes about HIV/AIDS transmission, intention to take an HIV test and knowledge about the testing and counseling being offered and administered by health care providers) and health care providers (perceived barriers to counseling and administering the HIV/STIs tests). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]